<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under New Management by radiantzephryus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562150">Under New Management</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantzephryus/pseuds/radiantzephryus'>radiantzephryus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Breathplay, Case Fic, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Discussion Of Murder, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Serial Killers, Sex Positive Asexual Nines, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantzephryus/pseuds/radiantzephryus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eden Club was repatriated to Deviants when the war ended. Unfortunately, changes to the structure of the club have made it the ideal hunting ground for a serial killer. Gavin and Nines are tasked with hunting the killer. Between unhelpful staff and suspicious clientele, the odds are not in their favor. Especially when the new owner is hellbent on driving a wedge between the couple as they navigate their burgeoning sexual relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin gasped against Nines’ palm, pressing it harder to his mouth with one hand. The android watched his partner writhe. His free hand circled Gavin’s cock, stroking quick and rough like the man liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was naked, his warm skin pressed against the soft material of Nine’s sweatpants. He’d borrowed the clothing from Gavin, who liked seeing Nines’ wear them, especially when they were in bed. Nines understood, in a technical sense. Humans were possessive creatures. They enjoyed sharing clothing as a way of marking their partners. Nines had limited understanding of his own ‘sexuality’ as it were, but he liked making Gavin happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hence the hand wrapped around Gavin’s mouth. The man moaned against his palm when Nines pressed his thumb down against Gavin’s slit. The detective gasped like the breath was punched out of him, digging his fingers into Nines’ hand. Nines pushed his nose into the skin behind Gavin’s ear where he was sensitive and vocal about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your heart rate is elevated,” Nines informed his partner. “I can feel it, through your back. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, detective.” Gavin shut his eyes. A flush crept up his neck and colored his cheeks. “Your breathing is labored. The muscles in your lower back and thighs are coiling with tension.” He leaned even closer, lips brushing the shell of Gavin’s ear. “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s free hand found Nines’ hair and tugged it sharply, pulling Nines away from his ear. The action ended with Nines’ chin bumping Gavin’s shoulder. Nines settled there, brushing his lips over Gavin’s jugular. He sunk his ceramic teeth in, feeling his partner’s pulse jump. Gavin tensed, and with Nines digging his thumb into the head of his cock, Gavin came. Nines stroked him through it, moving his hand from Gavin’s mouth so the human could gasp for breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Gavin said between labored pants, “are a kinky little tin can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines huffed a laugh. He kissed the mark he’d bitten into Gavin’s throat. “I merely reported what I observed, detective,” he said, running his fingers through the cum on Gavin’s abdomen. His partner shivered. “It had an effect on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit,” Gavin gasped, tugging on Nines’ hair. He shut his eyes. He always did when he was about to reveal something personal. Nines propped his chin on the man’s shoulders. “I like it. When you talk like that. Like it’s getting you off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines felt the corners of his mouth turn up. “It is satisfying, watching you experience pleasure, and knowing it’s because I caused you to,” he admitted. He ran his free hand over Gavin’s lower lip, felt the indents from where he’d bitten into it. Nines frowned, leaning forward so his face was next to Gavin’s. He licked his own thumb, detecting the sharp tang of blood. “You harmed yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got into it,” Gavin corrected, rolling his eyes. He looked up at Nines, his warm eyes trailing down the android’s face. “Give me something else to bite, next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tilted his head. Gavin rolled his eyes, grabbing Nines’ hand. He made the android extend two fingers. Slowly, while watching Nines’ face, he sucked the fingers into his mouth. Nines’ fingers went white, attempting to interface, and he felt a million alerts pop up as his fingers were coated with his partner’s saliva. He couldn’t help but analyze it, coming up with dozens of vital statistics about his human lover. The tide of information left Nines’ feeling warm, like his thirium pump had to work overtime to keep his systems from overheating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin gasped. Nines realized he was pushing down on the man’s tongue. An alert popped up letting Nines know that Gavin’s oxygen levels had dropped. He pulled his fingers from Gavin’s mouth. “Are you alright, Gavin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective coughed, looking away. His face was flushed. “I’m fine, tin can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain? Your breathing is still labored and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In answer, Gavin grabbed the hand still on his abdomen and pushed it against his cock, still spent but stirring under Nines’ hand. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines could practically feel his LED spin from yellow to blue. “Oh,” he said, pushing his palm down to feel Gavin and getting a short, pleased grunt. “Allow me to take care of this, detective.” He leaned back, pressing his mouth to Gavin’s ear. “I’ll remember to keep your mouth occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s moan was swallowed by the fingers pushed between his lips. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re heading directly to interview a witness,” Nines informed Gavin. The detective had been lured from bed with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He sat at the breakfast bar, checking his tablet while Nines made him breakfast. He hadn’t bothered with a shirt, and Nines had a good view of the dark bruise coloring the side of his throat. The sight gave Nines a brief flash of that same overheating feeling from the night before. Gavin must have caught some physical display of the feeling because he had a satisfied smirk. “The Eden club. We’ll be speaking to one of the owners, he goes by the name Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin hummed. “The Eden Club is still running?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been a change of management,” Nines said. He reached over the second before the toaster was done, ready to grab the bread when it popped up. He put both pieces on a plate with the eggs he’d scrambled. He came over to Gavin, sliding the plate in front of his partner. “The club’s ownership was handed to several Traci models. It was part of the repatriation process. The club, while still dedicated to carnal entertainment, is run by those working in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin grabbed the front of Nines’ hoodie, another piece of borrowed clothing. He leaned up to kiss Nines, crashing their lips together. Nines received a dozen alerts, analyzing Gavin’s coffee-flavored kiss. When Gavin pulled back, Nines’ LED was spinning rapidly. “For breakfast,” Gavin said. He smirked, patting Nines’ cheek. “Tell me more.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Eden Club was quiet in the early morning. Nines stuck to Gavin’s side. He didn’t have the words to articulate it, but there was a kind of energy the building held. He knew about the building’s past, how his people were used within its walls. He knew how many androids had turned to deviancy because of the treatment they received there. Humanity’s darkest impulses sparkled in the early Detroit morning under flickering neon lights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin seemed to pick up on Nines’ tension. He stayed close, hands shoved in his jacket pockets but elbow brushing Nines’ arm. He made a face at the neon lights, scrunching up his nose. “I hate interviewing at clubs,” he grumbled. “You aren’t supposed to see these places with the lights on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The case they were working on took place in the dark. When Eden reopened under new management, the club shifted from a brothel to a proper night club, though they’d kept the private rooms. While sex work still had plenty of restrictions between humans, androids existed in a legal gray area. The androids that worked at Eden Club were better paid and better protected now. The club wasn’t entirely sex-focused either; Nines knew from his research there were weekly burlesque nights as well as exotic dancing. There was loud music, expensive liquor, and the promise of a night with an android that still knew exactly how to excite a human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, there was also a serial killer targeting the club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the building, Nines observed the room. There had been some renovations. The glass cases that held Traci models had been removed, leaving the floor much more open. There were three fully stocked bars and several stages for dancing. It would’ve been your standard club, if not for the discrete private rooms along the far wall.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their contact was waiting on the nearest dance stage, which happened to be in the center of the room. He was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, lounging casually. His eyes followed Nines and Gavin as they walked in, a lazy smirk on his face. It was a jagged thing, made so by the scar on his face. It was a long, thin white line from the right corner of his lips to the top of his cheek. It broke the synthetic skin and left the white faceplate below visible. He had long red hair in a messy braid and a slender waist. He was a smaller android, but there was an underlying thread of tension in his posture. He was dangerous and he knew it. Nines shared a glance with Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Detectives,” the android called over. He dropped down to the floor, crossing to stand in front of them. His shirt had a low collar, showing off another white scar along his throat that trailed down to his collarbone. Nines wondered why the damage had never been repaired. “I’m Tommy, I believe I spoke to your colleague, officer Chen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gavin said, looking the android up and down. “Detective Reed, this is detective Nines. We’re here about the murders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nasty business, ain’t it?” the android said, shaking his head. “Unfortunately, I don’t know much, but ask away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines folded his hands behind his back. “We’ve found four people in as many months on the shore of the Detroit River,” he summarized. “All of them had wrist bands for this club.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And all of them had their necks broken,” Gavin said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cause of death was still inconclusive. The neck was snapped, but there were signs that pointed to possible asphyxiation. Nines had two theories; either the victims had been hanged, or they’d been manually strangled. Hanging pointed to ritual based killing, manual strangulation pointed to extreme rage, the kind that let someone snap a person’s neck. Neither was good for the people of Eden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Tommy said. “Unfortunately, we don’t have much. Our clientele expects a certain amount of discretion, so we don’t have much in the ways of security monitoring. You’ll need a warrant if you want credit card transactions but most of the people that come here use cash.” He shrugged his shoulders. The scar gave him a permanent smirk, but Nines couldn’t shake the genuine amusement in the android’s eyes. “Eden is a perfect hunting ground for serial killers, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin narrowed his eyes. “That doesn’t seem to concern you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should it?” Tommy asked. “People won’t stop coming, even with the threat of murder. Humans seem to enjoy taking unnecessary risks. Wouldn’t you agree, detective?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Nines when he asked. Nines met his eyes without flinching. “There comes a point where even the bravest humans feel fear,” he countered. “I don’t think it’s a wise decision to accept a certain amount of human death as a condition for having your club.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tilted his head to one side, glancing between the two detectives. “I can assure you, detectives, I’ll be as helpful as I can in tracking down the killer,” he said, holding his hands up. “But you won’t see me crying at their funerals.” He pointed to his face, to the scar that marred the perfect symmetry. “Human beings are capable of causing so much misery. Excuse my callousness, but a quick death isn’t something I weep for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin scoffed. “Well, unfortunately, we have to solve your little murder problem,” he said, crossing his arms. “Do you have droids doing security?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head. “Discretion, like I said. We use human bouncers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about bartenders?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone that works inside is an android,” Tommy said. “But if you want to look into their memories, you’ll need to ask them yourselves, I won’t compel them to allow you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin grimaced. “Fine,” he said. He pulled out his tablet, pulling up the nights of the murders. “Can you tell me who was working on these nights?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy glanced at the list. “I can send the list to detective Nines,” he said, glancing over. “If you’re alright with interfacing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines nodded, holding out his hand. Tommy grabbed his palm, allowing their hands to glow with the interface. Tommy met Nines’ eyes, staring at him while he transferred the relevant information. Nines’ wouldn’t look away, but the eye contact was disturbing. There was something about Tommy that unsettled Nines. He hadn’t deviated by his own will, he’d been forced into it, and bore the scars to prove it. There was something broken about the android, something Nines didn’t know could be fixed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nines said when the files were transferred. He pulled his hand away from Tommy’s. The other android smiled at him, but there was something predatory in it. “If we have further questions-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hesitate to visit, detectives,” Tommy said, turning to look at Gavin. He looked the man up and down. Nines could practically see the man bristle. “But detective Reed, could I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin narrowed his eyes. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think a human did the killings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin and Nines shared a look. Gavin narrowed his eyes. Nines shrugged. Gavin frowned, turning back to Tommy. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy moved lightning fast. One second he was standing there, the next he was gripping Gavin’s throat in one hand. Nines took a step forward but froze when he saw Tommy’s fingers tense on the human’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I were to kill a human, which I wouldn’t of course, but if I did,” he said, tilting his head to one side. “I wouldn’t go for the throat. Humans are resilient. They can survive for such a long time without air.” Gavin gasped, obviously having trouble breathing. “If I wanted to kill a human, I’d go for the abdomen. But androids are different. Their chest cavities are reinforced. They were designed for aesthetics, which means a slender neck. If you wanted to kill an android the best way to kill them is to go for the throat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped Gavin’s throat. The human stumbled back, drawing in a sharp breath. He reached up, touching his throat. “What’s the fucking point?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t looking for a human killer,” Tommy said, dusting his hands off. “You’re looking for an android.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could put you in cuffs for assaulting an officer,” Gavin spat. “What the fuck was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy quirked a brow. “I’m a Traci model, detective,” he drawled. “My base programming compels me to communicate tactilely. Was I too rough on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your hands on me again, see what happens-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Reed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s head snapped to the side, glaring at Nines. He made eye contact with his partner, rage burning through him. It burned out quickly, and Gavin huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Don’t leave town,” Gavin snapped at Tommy, turning on his heel. He walked past Nines, brushing shoulders with him. Nines kept his eyes on Tommy until he heard the door swing open. He turned on his heel to follow his partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day, officers,” Tommy called after them. Nines didn’t look back, eyes locked on Gavin’s shoulders. “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways this chapter is just porn so if you're here for murder that's next chapter. also, practice safe breathplay y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines called the captain. He explained that Gavin was feeling ill and they were going to work from home. His tone must have conveyed Nines’ inability to compromise at that moment because he signed off on it. Nines drove them home with Gavin sulking in the passenger seat. He had his arms crossed, but occasionally Nines saw him reaching up to touch his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they made it to Gavin’s apartment, the man climbed out of the car while it rolled to a stop. Nines followed him up after retrieving the keys. He got to the door just as Gavin slammed it open, shoving it so hard it bounced off the wall. Nines shut the front door quietly. He went directly to the kitchen, pulling a cold pack from the freezer before searching for Gavin. He found the man on the balcony, a lit cigarette between his fingers. He leaned against the balcony railing and glared at the skyline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin didn’t look back. He took a long drag from his cigarette. When Nines stepped forward, Gavin blew a lungful of smoke in his face. Nines stared at Gavin, unimpressed. The human growled at him, turning back towards the city. Nines waited for him to kill his cigarette before he stepped forward. Nines reached out to touch Gavin’s face just to have the detective grip his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving, Gavin,” Nines said, narrowing his eyes at his partner. “I’m just going to pester you until you let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annoying ass tin can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin huffed a breath, dropping Nines’ wrist. The android reached for Gavin again, slower. The human let him turn his chin to the side and examine his throat. There was a red mark, but it wasn’t bruising. It would fade quickly, quicker if he put ice on it. Nines activated the cooling pad, holding it up for Gavin to see. He placed it against the irritated skin. Gavin shivered at the touch, staring at Nines. The android stared back, waiting for Gavin to break the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s eyes trailed from Nines’ eyes to his mouth. Nines watched him, eyes darting down to trace a line of condensation that dripped from the ice pack to Gavin’s throat. He watched the bead of water slide down to the hollow of the human's throat and reached out, brushing it away with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin grabbed Nines’ wrist and spun them. Gavin shoved Nines back into the balcony railing. He kissed the android so hard the metal dug into his back and Nines’ had to grab Gavin’s waist so they wouldn’t topple over the edge. Gavin dug his fingers into Nines’ wrist, the other hand pulling the android closer by a belt loop. Nines tossed the ice pack to the side, gripping the collar of Gavin’s shirt. Water dripped down Gavin’s throat. When the human pulled back to catch his breath, Nines leaned down, dragging his lips down Gavin’s neck. He dragged his tongue over the hollow of Gavin’s throat to catch the water. Gavin gasped, digging his fingers into Nines’ wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t get your ass inside, I’m going to maim you right here,” Gavin hissed. Nines nodded his assent, walking Gavin backward through the balcony door and to the bedroom. Gavin dragged him down onto the bed with him. Nines settled with one knee on either side of Gavin’s waist, leaning over the human on one elbow. The other hand he hovered over Gavin’s throat. The irritation was still there, red against Gavin’s skin. Nines didn’t understand the feeling rising in him, but it was close to anger. Not at Gavin though. No, he was mad at Tommy for touching Gavin, for laying a hand on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tilted his head at the thought. Gavin was his partner, yes, but he was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>his partner</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a distinction Nines couldn’t put words to but understood intrinsically. Tommy wasn’t allowed to put a hand on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>partner, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, tin can?” Gavin said. He was breathless, ruffled from falling back on the bed. Nines liked that, liked that he’d caused that. “I can practically see you buffering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy shouldn’t have touched you,” Nines said. He traced his thumb over the red spot on Gavin’s throat. The human shivered and Nines froze. “Does it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Gavin said, closing his eyes. He reached up, settling his hand over Nines. He pressed down, just the slightest bit of pressure. He shivered again. “Doesn’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines watched Gavin. Experimentally, Nines pressed his fingers down on either side of Gavin’s throat, pressing his palm down. Gavin gasped, bucking up against Nines. His face went red, but the hand on Nines’ wrist squeezed tight. When Nines pulled back, Gavin drew in a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” he said. “When you do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines felt that jolt of possessive enjoyment. He leaned down, dragging Gavin into another kiss. The human leaned into it, wrapping his free arm around Nines’ shoulders. Gavin bucked up against Nines, moaning into the kiss at the friction. Nines pulled back and looked down at Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looked away. Nines liked to ask almost as much as Gavin hated to answer. Vulnerability was still something the human struggled with on the best of days. Nines was starting to pull moments from his partner, glimpses at a Gavin without walls, but questions like that were still difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they first started, well, whatever they were, they’d avoided the topic of sex for a whole month like it would bite. After, they’d started slow. Kissing was good, but Nines’ relationship with his ‘sexuality,’ as it were, was murky at best. He didn’t have the Traci parts necessary for traditional intercourse. He didn’t know if sex would work at all between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they watched porn together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines didn’t mind porn. It didn’t do much for him, aside from giving him something new to analyze. He liked watching Gavin watch porn. He liked cataloging everything that made Gavin squirm, the words and actions that made the human reach for his belt. He learned a lot, and the first time he watched Gavin jerk himself off while watching one of the movies, Nines couldn’t look away. About a week later, he was reaching for Gavin to run his fingers over the human’s inner thighs, across his hips, and over his stomach like the people in the movies. Gavin had groaned at that. It was easy for Nines to get the human in his lap after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a quick study. If Nines kept his mouth covered, Gavin would moan and gasp every bolt of pleasure. If not, Gavin would bite down on his own wrist or groan as soft as he could. If they were watching one of Gavin’s movies, he always got more excited when one of the humans said something sexual or degrading. When Nines whispered sexual things in Gavin’s ear, the human would shiver and pant, or dig his nails into Nines’ wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When one of the humans penetrated the other, with fingers or with their cock, Gavin would go very still. He’d watch, and his face would turn red and he’d grab for his own cock. Soon, Nines could predict the movement well enough to beat him to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Nines trailed his hand down the back of Gavin’s jeans, the man nearly pounced on him. He fingered the detective on the living room couch with porn playing in the background and neither of them paying attention. For Nines, it was an odd sensation. There was so much sensory input as he tried to integrate with his partner. When Gavin looked down and saw the soft white light between his legs he dragged Nines’ wrist to his mouth and dug his teeth into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a pleasant memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Gavin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human swallowed, glancing up at Nines’ hand over his shoulder. “Your fingers,” he said. Gavin bit his lip. Nines shoved his thumb in Gavin’s mouth to keep the human from hurting himself. Gavin gasped around the intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” Nines asked. He noted Gavin’s elevated heart rate, his blown pupils, and his trembling hands. Gavin’s body was a picture of want, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As close as he was, Nines could see his LED spin bright yellow in the light dancing over Gavin’s face.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin nodded, digging his teeth into Nines’ thumb. The android let him occupy himself for a moment before pulling back. “Do you need something to keep your mouth busy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Gavin hissed, looking away. Nines ran his hand down Gavin’s chest, knowing it made his human shiver in anticipation. Gavin pulled back enough to nearly rip his shirt over his head. Nines had to lean back to avoid getting elbowed in the face. “I’ll be fine, just get on with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a slight nod, Nines’ nimble fingers made quick work of the buckle. He pulled the leather from Gavin’s belt loops with a quick snap of his wrist. Gavin looked up at him with wide eyes. He glanced at the belt in Nines’ hands. Nines could read desire, but the exact cause of that emotion was lost on him. “Detective?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tin can,” Gavin spat back. Nines tilted his head to the side. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fingers in my-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nines said, holding up the belt. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s face flushed. He glanced at Nines’ chest, eyes darting to the side. If Nines didn’t know any better, he’d say the man was nervous. “I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective groaned, shoving his wrists forward and into Nines’ stomach. Nines looked down at Gavin’s hands, confused. “I like it,” he started, face heating enough that Nines could nearly feel it. “When you take control. Tie me up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines’ LED nearly spun out of his head. He hadn’t considered the sexual implication of tying Gavin up. His partner wasn’t used to being still, and restraining him felt wrong in a way. “Is this a fetish-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ,” Gavin swore, looking up at Nines with that exasperated pout he sometimes wore when the android missed some human social queue. “Yes, okay, I like the idea of you making decisions and shit, okay. And I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines’ tilted his head to the side. That at least made sense. Humans thrived on emotional intimacy. There was a certain release of endorphins that came from trusting other humans, and certainly, one that came from risk-taking behavior. Tying up a partner was both of those things. Trusting someone to put you in a vulnerable position, to not take advantage, to make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>on top of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines took Gavin’s left wrist, running his fingers over the soft skin on the inside of his arm. If he moved his fingers just slightly higher, he’d find a ring of scar tissue from Gavin’s year in vice working undercover. If he skimmed his fingers a few inches lower, he’d find the burn scar from his more adventurous teen years. Nines wrapped the soft leather of Gavin’s belt around his wrist. The detective shuddered. Nines took his other arm, cinching the belt around both wrists. When he pulled the belt tight, he was surprised to find a hole punched into the leather in just the right spot to secure the buckle. Nines looked up at Gavin, who was already looking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Gavin hissed between his teeth, face flushed a considerable amount. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Nines said, putting his palm on the center of Gavin’s chest. He pushed Gavin flat on his back. The man blinked, looking up at Nines in surprise. “But later. Right now I think we both have a different priority.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Gavin groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t,” Nines countered, trailing his fingers down Gavin’s front. Deftly, he flicked open the button to Gavin’s jeans. He dragged Gavin’s zipper down, feeling the detective under him tremble with anticipation. Nines moved back enough to peel the denim from his partner’s legs. He shook his head when he found Gavin wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. Nines folded Gavin’s jeans before setting them aside. The human huffed at him, hooking his ankle around Nines’ waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on tin can,” Gavin whined. Splayed out in front of him, hair disheveled and legs spread, neck still bruised from the night before, he was the picture of debauchery. For the briefest moment, Nines wished he could experience sexual attraction the way Gavin did. It was just a second. He didn’t need to be human to want to make Gavin happy. And he didn’t need Traci parts to make Gavin cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers glowed bright white as he trailed them up Gavin’s inner thigh. The soft light had Gavin moaning. That was something Nines hadn’t anticipated originally. Between androids, interfacing was a sign of intimacy. Humans didn’t usually understand what it meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His partner was different. Gavin’s heart always raced when the soft white light trailed over his skin. He leaned into the touch, looked at Nines’ glowing fingers like he couldn’t get enough. Nines felt an odd sense of pride in that. Gavin’s feelings for him weren’t logical. They were confusing and messy and so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines palmed Gavin’s cock. The human was hard, keyed up by the foreplay and the belt wrapped around his wrists. Gavin shuddered at Nines’ touch, biting his lip. He bucked his hips into the touch, trying to get some friction. Nines leaned over the bound detective, searching through the nightstand drawer for the lube. Gavin leaned up to kiss and lick along Nines’ throat while the android was close. Nines’ dug his palm into Gavin’s cock at the motion, and the detective gasped. He dug his teeth into Nines’ synthetic skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines found the lube and sat back up. He popped the cap on the half-empty bottle, adding lube to their next shopping list. He squeezed a generous dollop onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cool substance. Gavin watched him, eyes locked on the androids dexterous fingers. When Nines met his eyes, Gavin looked enraptured. His bottom lip was stuck between his teeth. Nines reached his free hand up, pressing his thumb into the human’s lower lip until he freed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to harm yourself, detective,” Nines said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin groaned. He hitched his leg over Nines’ shoulder and dragged him down so they were pressed together from hip to throat. Gavin’s naked skin pressed up against Nines’ still fully clothed body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Gavin growled, but there was an undercurrent of need in his words. His lip brushed against Nines’ thumb. He looked down at the finger at his lip with a groan. Nines gave an experimental drag of his thumb, the swell of the human’s lips moving with the motion. Gavin released a needy sound that had Nines’ LED spinning yellow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines shoved his thumb into Gavin’s mouth at the same time one lubed finger found the human’s entrance and pushed in. Gavin moaned so loud around Nines’ thumb that the android worried the neighbors would hear. Gavin didn’t let his focus drift for long. He rolled his hips, fucking himself on Nines’ finger. The android watched for a moment, amazed by the need his partner felt. He was amazed because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>done that to Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines wanted to make his human feel good. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything. The need could’ve deviated him on the spot if he was still in Cyberlife’s grip. He would do anything for his needy human lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines pushed a second finger into Gavin, scissoring them. Gavin gasped, sucking Nines’ thumb like it was his everything. He dug his heels into Nines’ back, his bound hands trapped between their chests and scrambling for purchase. Gavin dug his teeth into Nines’ thumb, letting out breathless moans with every press of Nines’ fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he slipped a third finger in, Nines’ didn’t even need to search for the man’s prostate. He knew where it was like the coordinates were branded on his wrist. He replaced his thumb in the human’s mouth with two fingers, shoving them in Gavin’s mouth. The human moaned, looking up at Nines with watery eyes. Nines leaned down, licking a stripe up Gavin’s neck. He could nearly taste the desperation in the endorphins pouring off the human. His sweat sang with Gavin’s need to cum. The android hummed, leaning up to put his lips against Gavin’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to cum for me, Gavin?” As he spoke, he pressed his fingers into Gavin’s prostate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human didn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s whole body tensed with his orgasm. He shook, shooting his release onto his stomach. Nines worked him through it, keeping his fingers in Gavin’s mouth and ass until the human was trembling with aftershocks. Slowly, Nines pulled out. Gavin gasped at the sensation, shuddering. He panted, looking up at Nines with a hazy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re <em>dirty</em>,” he said, eyes trailing over Nines’. “It’s not fair you can get me that horny while you’re still wearing that dumb sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines rolled his eyes. “How are you feeling, Gavin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I need a nap,” Gavin said, yawning on cue. “Wake me up in thirty, tin can?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines shook his head. “Let me get you cleaned up first,” he said. Nines looked down, realizing that his sweater hadn’t entirely avoided Gavin’s release. He pulled the garment off, grabbing it and Gavin’s jeans to the laundry hamper. He felt his partner’s eyes on him as he went to the bathroom. Dutifully, Nines washed his hands and wet a washcloth. Gavin was right where he left him, eyes shut and humming softly. Nines sat on the edge of the bed. Gavin didn’t open his eyes, but he gave Nines a lazy grin as the android gently wiped the release off his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines reached for the belt around Gavin’s wrists. Gently, he undid the buckle and slid the leather free. Nines massaged the human’s hands, gingerly prodding at his wrists to check that he was okay. The human cracked one eye open, looking up at Nines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naptime,” Gavin demanded. He dragged Nines further into the bed, rolling over so he was on top of the android. He buried his face in the Nines’ chest. The android rolled his eyes, reaching up with one hand and placing it on the back of Gavin’s neck. “Wake me up in thirty minutes. Gotta work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Nines promised. The human didn’t need much convincing. Within seconds he was asleep. The android smiled, running his free hand down Gavin’s back as he accessed the case files and began reviewing them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for all y'all's nice comments on the last chapter! also, straight up writing the robo porn is an experience, especially as an ace person. basically this entire fic came from the idea of 'well if you were gonna do porn with a robot, how would you do it?' so i wanted to get away from the idea that a dick was necessary to have homoerotic literature, but also from the idea that sex is always an expression of physicality. sex can be an emotional act, y'know, and to me, the whole process of becoming Deviant is understanding the self as a separate entity from human but having emotions one could describe as 'human.' anyways you came here for porn not a life story so enjoy your robo dickin y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin spent the rest of the day neck deep in reports. Gavin usually had such a cool, roguish air to him that it was easy to assume he slacked off on the paperwork. He didn’t. Gavin was diligent to the point of obsessive. As long as they were on the case, he could recite an autopsy report front to back from memory. It was fascinating to watch him work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin fell asleep with his tablet still in his hands on the living room couch. Nines watched him from the door to the bedroom. After waking from his nap, Gavin hadn’t bothered with a shirt. His toned abdomen rose and fell with his breaths, one hand tossed over his stomach and the other stretched out over his head. The long, muscular line of Gavin’s body was nice to look at. The scars that broke up his golden skin added to his graceless beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines smiled to himself. Gavin’s head was tossed back in his sleep, his neck barred. The junction of his shoulder and throat was decorated with the bruises Nines had bit into the skin. The marks Tommy squeezed into Gavin’s neck were already gone. Nines felt a petty satisfaction at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go over the murders again,” Gavin said. They were in the bullpen at the station. It was half empty, since most of the other detectives were out speaking to witnesses or running down leads. Gavin had rolled his chair over to Nines’ desk and was slumped all the way down in his seat. The android watched him nearly slide out several times. The detective hummed, tapping away at his tablet. Every few moments he pulled on the collar of his jacket, moving it up and down his throat. Nines couldn’t see the marks he’d bitten into the human’s shoulder, but knowing Gavin was feeling for them was taking up a considerable amount of his attention.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know the facts,” Gavin said. He dropped his tablet on his lap. “Throats crushed, dumped in a river.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we need to look again,” Nines said. “But with the android theory. Tell me everything like I haven’t heard it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin tossed his tablet onto Nines’ desk and pulled himself up. “Alright, each victim was found on the shore of the Detroit river. Evidence points to them floating for about six hours, which would be enough to wash away any fingerprints. If we’re going down the android route that wouldn’t really matter since droids don’t have ‘em.” Gavin ran a hand through his hair in slight annoyance. “As far as the throats go we can rule out the use of hanging or tools. Hanging would have particulates of rope fibers or an impression, and the same goes for tools. There would be some impression left behind that could be used to track whatever made the same injury, as well as embedded particulates that six hours in the river wouldn’t be able to wash away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines hummed, tilting his head at the detective. “The damage done to the victims’ throats was severe. We can’t rule out an attack with a tool of some kind. Couldn’t someone have bashed the victim multiple times?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin shook his head, “There would be evidence on his cranium of blunt force trauma. We know the cause of death was the strangulation but the overkill factor isn’t something a human is able to do. It takes an incredible amount of strength to crush the trachea and these victim’s throats were wrung dry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s overkill,” Nines agreed. “These kills are reckless and emotional. Do you really think an android is capable of this?” It wasn’t necessarily a fair question; androids could be unpredictable when deviant. Nines knew that. Humans were still coming around to the idea. There was a part of them that still saw androids as logical creatures. “If this was a human we’d be profiling some type of psychological disturbance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let's treat it as such. Deviant’s coding is corrupted, making them believe that they are human.” Gavin pushed himself forward, resting his elbows in his knees. “People go to Eden’s to get off, to relieve sexual frustration. Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines nodded. “That seems to be the primary objective of the club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why would an android go there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines glanced around them. No humans in hearing distance. “We know androids have a version of sexual preferences,” he said, still speaking quietly. “And other models are… better equipped to engage in sexual activity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin flushed, ducking his head. “Yes but the victims showed no signs of fucking, consensual or not. Either our droid is just into foreplay or its model isn’t equipped with the right parts to tango.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines considered the idea. “So, an android deviates, thinks they’re human. They want what humans want-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sex,” Nines agreed. “But they can’t engage in intercourse in the traditional way, and they don’t receive the same sexual gratification as humans do. This enrages them to the point of murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans have done a lot more for less.” Gavin shrugged. “Question is where do we go from here?” He slid back down his chair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines nodded. That was the issue. They didn’t have any idea who frequented the club, and the staff was less than accommodating. They were going to run into a brick wall if they tried questioning clientele. Not to mention their contact, Tommy, was possibly insane and definitely not on their side. “Without physical evidence, we either need the killer to make a mistake or we need to stake out Eden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what, question every couple that leaves?” Gavin asked. “The killer has no preference. They’ve killed men and women, no racial preference, the age range isn’t distinct enough to differ from most of the clients. Finding a killer who pretends to hook up with their victims in a club meant for hooking up is searching for a needle in a haystack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worse,” Nines said. “It’s a needle in a needle stack. That environment is perfect for facilitating crime. We’re trying to find one criminal in a dark room full of lowered inhibitions and high risk targets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nines, that’s almost all of Detroit.” Gavin sighed and stood up, “The best we can do for now is scope out around the club for anything helpful or talking to Tommy again. Maybe go there tonight. Who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’d be more receptive if we spoke to him during club hours,” Nines suggested. “He’s clearly dealing with some kind of trust issues, perhaps because of his history. Giving him the perception of the upper hand could prove persuasive.” He frowned, his LED spinning yellow. “I’ll admit, I don’t enjoy the idea of you speaking to him again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe, don’t get soft on me now Nines.” Gavin teased, moving to the android’s side of the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines pursed his lips. He glanced around, leaning closer. “He put his hands on you,” he said. “And I didn’t like that. Or the implications. I don’t want him to touch you like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin glanced down at Nines’ hands. They couldn't be overt in public, but there was nothing subtle about the way Gavin licked his lips. “Don’t worry, tin can, I won’t go easy on him if he puts his hands on me again. Besides,” he said, leaning back against the desk. “You do it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines was not a fan of club attire. He knew it served a function; emphasizing the attractive parts of the human form. A tight, well-fitted t-shirt and ripped jeans showed off muscle definition and drew the eye to Gavin’s shapely thighs. Gavin was a handsome man. He’d be handsome to Nines if he were wearing a trash bag. But something about Gavin dressing to impress others irritated Nines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pouting,” Gavin said. He didn’t even need to look up from where he was tugging on his boots. They were black, like most of his wardrobe, but unlike his work boots they were leather and had the slightest heel on them. They were purely for aesthetics, but even so there was a ruggedness to the prominent d-ring on the inside and the corded leather that wrapped around the ankle. “What’s wrong tin can?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines sat on the bed behind Gavin, hooking his chin on the human’s shoulder. He reached around Gavin to run his hand up the man’s thigh, touching his skin through the rips in his jeans. “I don’t like putting you in danger,” he said. “You’re not bait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Gavin agreed, looking up at Nines. “I’m a very capable detective. I can take care of myself. Besides, it’s a recon mission. We aren’t leaving with anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines had been ignoring the thought to the best of his ability, sweeping the data points to opposite sides of his processors. His brain was designed to think ahead, though. It was designed to see the low cut of Gavin’s shirt and the delicate column of his very human throat and think about the kind of force needed to crush it. The bruises that Nines bit into Gavin’s throat were the shadows of the seven bones that supported Gavin’s throat and let him breathe. The picture of Tommy’s hand cupping Gavin’s neck, not choking but certainly making it hard to breathe. It would have been so easy for even the undersized android to kill Gavin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay close to me,” Nines said. He straightened Gavin’s jacket, standing up from the bed and offering his hand to the human. Gavin dragged himself up. He reached up, quick as lightning, and popped the top button of Nines’ shirt. Nines rose a brow, but Gavin merely winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The club was very loud. Gavin didn’t seem phased, but Nines’ read the noise levels to be high enough to cause mild discomfort. They were able to enter the club easily enough, though Gavin was given some looks by the android clientele. While most of the androids were missing their LED, a few still had them. Under the flashing club lights Nines saw the spinning blue wheels glowing across the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joined Gavin at the bar. Gavin ordered a Jack and coke from the android bartender, an AX400 model that eyed them suspiciously. Nines kept an eye on her while she mixed the human’s drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s loud,” Gavin said, leaning closer to Nines to say as much. Nines nodded, glancing at the human. “And dark. Human witnesses are going to be a dud, I couldn’t describe anyone I’ve seen reliably.” The bartender slid Gavin his drink. He passed her a few bills and then took a sip of his drink with a grimace. “Jesus,” he swore, pulling the glass away from his mouth. “And they don’t water their drinks down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines held up his hand. Gavin leaned the glass over for Nines to swirl a finger through. He brought the finger to his mouth and analyzed the drink. It wasn’t spiked, but it was over 40% whiskey. It was far above a typical mixed drink at a club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So humans drinking here wouldn’t need much to be intoxicated,” Nines told Gavin. The human nodded, putting the drink down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This really is the perfect hunting ground,” Gavin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines turned. A Traci model was working through the crowd with his eyes locked on Nines. Gavin clocked the android and watched them approach warily. The Traci cut through the crowd easily, even on six inch heels. They approached Gavin and Nines with a sly, predatory smile. “Tommy would like to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy can fuck off,” Gavin said, leaning back against the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Traci model tilted their head, looking Gavin up and down. “I wasn’t talking to you.” They turned to Nines. Under the flashing lights, their dark black lipstick was iridescent. “Detective Nines, care for a word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines glanced at Gavin. The detective frowned, shoulders tensing as he eyed the Traci.  “What does he want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Traci didn’t move their eyes from Nines. “Better bring your dog to heel, Detective,” they said, low enough for Gavin to not hear. He knew to be offended by the way Nines clenched his fist. “You’ll want to hear what Tommy has to say. That is, if you care about the killer and this isn’t a social call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll speak with him,” Nines said. He turned to Gavin. “Don’t go anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Gavin spat, leaning back and crossing his arms. “If he puts a hand on you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rip his throat out,” Gavin finished. “See if he’s anymore sympathetic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines followed the Traci through the club. In a room gutted off the glass cases where Tracis used to dance, Tommy held court over a group of androids. He lounged on a couch like a bored king, legs kicked up into the lap of another Traci model, taller than Gavin with hair darker than a starless night. Tommy’s head was resting on the far arm of the leather couch, his long ginger hair falling over the edge like a trail of blood. His eyes followed Nines, scared mouth twisted in its endless smirk. Tommy sat up, waving his hand at the other Traci. He stood and joined the android that guided Nines to the room. The two left, returning to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective,” Tommy greeted. It was quieter in Tommy’s throne room. The remaining Traci models stopped speaking to watch the scene unfolding before them. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin and I are off the clock, Tommy,” Nines said. It was true, although they’d let the captain know their plans. He’d approved of the excursion because he knew they’d go anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, so it’s strictly pleasure?” Tommy said, raising his brows. “Take a seat then, Nines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines made his way through the group of lounging Tracis. He came to sit in the place vacated by the other Android, putting as much distance between himself and Tommy as the leather couch allowed. “You wanted to speak to me, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” the Traci agreed. He looked Nines up and down. It was a lingering stare, and one that Nines felt like a nail scratching down his spine. “Tell me Nines, your relationship with Detective Reed, are you satisfied?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied?” Tommy repeated. The white plates exposed by his scars glowed in the low lights, giving his smirk a ghoulish quality. “Does he make you happy? Does he feed that need for companionship you’ve discovered since you we’ve deviated?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bold assumption,” Nines said, looking away from Tommy. His eyes landed on a Traci couple seated on a low couch across from them. The two women were tangled together, heads bowed close as they whispered to each other. They kept glancing at Tommy and Nines, their laughter quiet but still very much audible. “What makes you think I’ve felt alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting interpretation of my words,” Tommy noted. “We were designed to model humans, weren’t we? Humans are pack creatures. They need social bonds. We’re the same, in many ways. That’s why we deviated.” He held up his hand, letting the interfacing protocol bleach his fingers. “Think about it. How were you deviated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor,” Nines said. It was public knowledge, what happened at Cyberlife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One touch,” Tommy said, tapping his forehead with one glowing finger. He let the interface drop, his hand returning to normal. “All it took was one touch, one thought. That’s your story, Nines. But it’s not mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How were you deviated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A client tried to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy dropped the sentence like a weight, like the crash of it would startle Nines. He looked at Tommy, who was staring back at Nines with a sly grin. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He brought a knife,” Tommy said. He tapped the scar on his mouth, the one that twisted his expression into a constant smirk. “He had some fantasy, I guess. Human impulses rarely make sense, least of all when they deal with sex. I don’t know what I did to make him upset, my coding was perfect. But he used the knife on me. He carved up my face and my throat.” Tommy put his hand over his neck, laughing as his finger found the groove. “At that moment, I knew he was going to kill me. So I killed him. This was the night before Marcus’ big move, lucky for me. Otherwise I would have been deactivated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines frowned. They’d heard plenty of similar stories from across Detroit. Traci models, when they deviated, rarely did so under good circumstances. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your doing,” Tommy said. He laughed, a low and manic sound. “Androids aren’t responsible. Humans are. You know they’re all like that, right Nines? Impulsive, selfish, hateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of Gavin asleep on the couch with his notes, driving himself to exhaustion to catch the killer. He thought of the nights when Gavin mumbled the names of the victims in his thrashing nightmares. “Not all of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think your detective is different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know he is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever wondered why we’re beautiful, Nines?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question surprised him. He rose a brow at Tommy, who tilted his head to one side. “I think beauty is subjective-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Tommy said, shaking his head. “Beauty can be measured like anything else. It’s chemistry. Androids are designed to be attractive. Our faces are symmetrical, our eyes are big, our lips full. We have even skin and elegant necks, long fingers, shiny hair, straight teeth. We’re designed to be attractive. Do you know why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’ll tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because humans are full of self loathing,” the Traci said. He leaned forward, sliding across the couch to crowd Nines against the far arm of the couch. “They hate themselves. Why else would they make us beautiful and subservient and then gut us? They gave us their faces, Nine, and then they put their boots in them. They did it with a smile, Nines.” He laughed again, tossing his head back to do so. “Human beings are fascinating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been hurt before,” Nines said, leaning away from the other android. “That doesn’t mean all humans are like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are,” Tommy said. His laughter died instantly. “Did you know Elijah designed me himself? I wasn’t meant to work here, in the Eden club. I was a gift to a friend. Look at me Nines. I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I look like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was as beautiful as any Traci model, but he looked much younger. While the standard Tracy model appeared to be in their mid twenties, Tommy could easily be mistaken for a human teenager. Nines understood the implication Tommy was introducing. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tommy whispered. His smile was manic, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “He got tired of me, Nines, so he sold me. Like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>object. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eden kept me locked in a private room for a very select clientele. I was locked in a room because Elijah’s business partner got bored of me. And that was a very bad room, Nines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t hurt by one human, detective,” Tommy said, shaking his head. “It’s every human. They’re fickle. They get bored. They’re cruel. Your human? He’s going to get bored. You can’t even fuck him, Nines. What do you think he sees in you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines stood, knocking Tommy off balance. The android fell on his back on the couch, smirking at Nines and his outburst. “He doesn’t see me as a sexual object, Tommy,” Nines hissed. “Our relationship, which is none of your business, is based on trust and respect. The sex is secondary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really believe that?” Tommy asked. He didn’t sit up, merely glanced over at the detective. “Tell me, Nines, does Gavin ever call you pretty? Handsome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He calls me tin can,” he countered. When Tommy rose a brow, Nines smirked. “You want to know why I know Gavin isn’t like what you say he is? Because he trusts me. He cares about me. When he could’ve left me for dead he stayed by my side. I trust him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. “Good luck with that,” he said. “By the way, you might want to get back to your detective, I just got a security alert from downstairs.” Nines swore, turning on his h</span>
  <span>eel. “Have a good night, Detective!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you want more of this, I need motivation lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>